ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Lano Khul
War is Hell Colonel Lano Khul served in the Republican Liberation Army during the Old Republic's rebellion against the Sponsors. A decorated soldier who had served with the Republican Defense Force in putting an end to uprisings and terrorism throughout the sector, Khul was a man who had begun to undergo a transformation from career soldier into a freedom fighter before the war even began. While never noted by his commanding officers for showing a spark of greatness or any other similarly inspiring features, the universal praise he received always detailed his conviction and unwillingness to give up. If you'd slighted him, spit at him or shot at him, he was coming to get you, through the fires of hell and whatever else you could muster. In journals reviewed during his case by the Adjudicator's Court, it was revealed that the uprising of Dospora prior to the Old Republic's rebellion pushed him over the edge. He noted that they were rebelling not against the Republic, but against the Sponsors. He believed that the Dosporans had the right idea, and even praised their destruction of the Tri-Optimum satellite in orbit over the planet, saying, "I believe this sends the right message. Expose your heart to those you would make your enemy, and they'll tear it out." When the Old Republic rebelled, it was as natural to him as breathing. With the Defense Force reformed into the Liberation Army, they quickly went on the offensive, liberating worlds from corporate influence throughout the sector. Upon his return to Dospora, the Colonel committed the unspeakable acts that saw his name stricken from the records of the Liberation Army. In an attempt to rout the leadership of Sponsor forces throughout the system, he rounded up the families left outside of the fortress-bunker that had been built to house Sponsor employees. One by one, they were executed and hurled into a chasm nearby. The Colonel himself would read each family's name, and call out to the corresponding empoyee and beg him to confront his employer about a fullscale retreat, so "Others won't have to suffer in the name of freedom." Khul's actions lead to the aggrieved employees staging a mutiny within the bunker, and there were no survivors. Days after the feed had been broadcast throughout the system, Sponsor forces pulled out. It was a resounding victory for the Liberation Army, with thousands of lives spared the suffering of a siege. But the Sponsors were not the only ones who saw the broadcast. Freed Republicans throughout the sector were horrified and disgusted by the sadistic yet effective nature of Khul's actions, and after a much publicized trial, he was sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment. Thanks to his wartime augmentation, this was a very, very long sentence. Khul did not rise up in his defense during his trial. Once his sentence had been confirmed, he asked to make a statement to the media, during which he extolled the virtues of the republic, ending upon a solemn note. "Expose your heart to those you would make your enemy, and they will tear it out. Keep your eyes open, Republicans. The enemy is near." Khul spent the rest of the Old Republic's lifetime in prison, until a ceasfire was negotiated and Reconstruction began. His sentence was then sold and he was shipped out of Callasian Space without ceremony. Category:Inmate Category:NPC Category:Cyborg Category:Space Junk Runner